


Colors

by Lucifete



Category: MindCrack RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Depend on what you consider sad or happy, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Take my hand panda eyes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifete/pseuds/Lucifete
Summary: An oneshot based on Take my hand of Panda Eyes. George have some black flowers, and Dream is literally breath-taking.I write this to get out of writer block, so it will cringe a lot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Colors

The world is yellow. Yellow is the grass outside of his window. Yellow is the sky on his monitor. Yellow is the man with the smiley face standing next to him in the sunset.

_Oh baby, if you could just look in my eyes_

_And tell me do you see the skies_

The world is blue. Blue is the sky that both of them share. Blue is the shirt on his minecraft skin. Blue is his feelings for the boy on his monitor.

_Just tell me where are the lies_

_Please tell me_

The world is green. Green is the love of yellow and blue. Green is the other’s yellow skin and his blue shirt together. Green is the hue that he can never see.

_Oh baby, if you could just take my hand_

_Make me understand_

_Where you're coming from_

The world is black. Black is the poppies filling his lungs. Black is the blood he is coughing out. Black is his vision fading into unconsciousness.

_I am colorblind_

_Black and white my mind_

_My life is on the line_

The world is loud. Loud is the alarm on the ambulance. Loud is his heartbeat trying its best to get the little oxygen back into his brain. Loud is the cracking voices that replaces the regular wheezing that he so loves.

_And you're free you aren't mine_

The world is colorful. Blonde is the hair, soft to the touch. Emerald is the eyes, watering the bedsheet. Red is the freckles and blush across the older face. Yellow is the warmth of his arms.

_Oh baby, if you could just take my hand_

_Make me understand_

_Where you're coming from_

The world is colorful. Colorful is the sunset no longer on his monitor. Colorful is the afterglow shining on the blonde hair. Colorful is his best friend, now right next to him, seeable, touchable, feel-able.

Colorful was his last few days on his bed, hand holding that of his best friend. Colorful was his vision of a blonde, as he breathed out his last breath.


End file.
